


you're my best friend

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: A stray dark curl of his hair drapes itself artfully against James' cheek and, for some inexplicable reason, Francis rubs his thumb to his palm in an effort to quell a sudden and familiar urge to reach out and touch. To brush it away or tuck it behind the curve of an ear. To react in some way because lately, the sheer act of being in the same room as James drives him to distraction, and he isn’t so obtuse that he does not know what that means for him.





	you're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr under the post that inspired it](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/187618026002/draculas-gay-daughter-terror-au-concept-crozier)
> 
> Title inspired by 'You're my best friend' by Queen because it is so apt.

Francis takes the stairs two at a time. “I’m here! I’m here!” He pants, pushing into the living room. His lungs are fit to burst from running up the street because the cabbie couldn’t get through the gridlock from the bridge.

James’ elegant sprawl in his rich brocade dressing gown on the sofa is nothing short of gravity-defying. Dark eyes turn up to greet him, searching his face with confusion. “Oh?” 

“I got your text. ‘Come at once, if inconvenient come all the same’?”

“Oh? Oh! Yes! I need your mobile.” James throws himself upright, crossing the room to pull a garishly pink luggage bag onto the ottoman. Sending a violent puff of dust when he unzips it to rummage through its innards.

Frowning but complying, all the same, Francis hands it over. “What about yours then? You sent me a text just fine.”

James unlocks his phone with a graceful flick of his fingers. Francis is sure he is about to be subject to some lecture about his security, but the self-anointed consulting detective’s focus does not stray from where he is composing a message with rapid-fire ease. Sensing that he doesn’t have his attention, for the time being at least, he chooses to shed his jacket.

He’d been at dinner with Sophia, dazed and drafting the latest write-up of James’ case, thinking about when they’ll have a stretch of uninterrupted time to do groceries and whether he will have to bully his housemate into coming with him. Sophia had been going on about the latest drama in her circle of society girls when his phone buzzed, and he had eagerly made his excuses.

Francis takes to his chair. James had his lips pursed, hunched over his mobile. A stray dark curl of his hair drapes itself artfully against his cheek and, for some inexplicable reason, Francis rubs his thumb to his palm in an effort to quell a sudden and familiar urge to reach out and touch. To brush it away or tuck it behind the curve of an ear. To react in some way because lately, the sheer act of being in the same room as James drives him to distraction, and he isn’t so obtuse that he does not know what that means for him.

He won’t burden his friend, his _best _friend, like that.

“I needed to text a murderer.”

It takes a beat for the sentence to land, but when it does, Francis jumps in his chair. “Did you just use my mobile to text a murderer?”

James looks up, turning his dark eyes to him. Big and wide, and guileless, but Francis sees right through him. He narrows his eyes, barely holding back the quiet, frustrated growl in his throat. 

“Yes?” James smiles sweetly and as much as he hates it, Francis finds himself sighing and helplessly wrapped around his little finger.

“Alright then, why don’t you fill me in with what this is all about?”

Best friend or not, one of these days James will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
